On The Couch
by PlayingwithOblivion
Summary: Instances where Killian Jones ends up sleeping on the couch. A few fluffy CS one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

On The Couch

It had only been a few weeks after the whole "heartless" incident. Killian had moved into Emma's apartment at her insistence. The whole experience showed her how much she really cared for him, and she knew what it would do to her if she lost him. She almost had. But now she would be able to keep an eye on him and spend a lot more time with him. They both needed that.

It didn't take very long for her to forgive Killian for all his actions leading up to him getting his heart ripped out by Rumpelstiltskin. Fifteen minutes, tops.

But he would not get off so easily this time.

They had been sitting in their regular booth at Granny's, chatting and laughing with Emma's parents. Henry was staying with Regina that night, so it was almost like a double date. Not that any of them would label it that; except maybe Snow. They had easily fallen into playful banter and jokes, and this would be a moment that Killian Jones would regret for a long time to come.

David made a quick witted joke about Killian being a pirate, and without thinking, Killian continued the joke saying he had once been a ruthless, heartless pirate. Heartless. He said that. The moment that two syllable word crossed his lips, he knew it was a terrible mistake. Emma stiffened next to him and immediately stopped laughing. It was shocking and a little terrifying to watch how fast Emma's face fell from a lively grin to an angry grimace.

"It was nice spending time with you guys tonight," Emma growled to her parents. "We have to go now. See you at the station tomorrow, Dad."

As Emma stepped out of the booth, pulling her pirate behind her by the hand, David sent Killian a look that no doubt meant _good luck, buddy_. The second they stepped out of the diner, Emma dropped his hand and stormed down the street, back towards their apartment. He followed behind quietly, knowing he was in for a verbal beating when they got home. He tried to mentally prepare himself, but no amount of time would prepare him for what Emma had in store for him.

When they arrived, she opened the door and stepped in, holding it open for him to follow. The moment he crossed the threshold, she slammed the door behind him, shaking the walls and the doorframe. Trying to soothe her before a battle ensued, he calmly stated, "You know that's not how I meant it, darling. It was just a joke." His soft voice and pleading eyes did nothing to calm the storm that was Emma. Indeed, no amount of preparation had prepared him for this.

"Joke?! Killian, losing your heart to that monster is not a joke! You almost died! I almost lost you, again!" Emma's face was red with fury, but now Killian was letting his temper slip through his placid demeanor.

"You don't think I know that?! I almost lost everything that day! I almost had my heart crushed by a crocodile. I thought I'd never see you again, then you were there and I thought you'd have to watch me die. After a life of surviving, I was about to be destroyed!" Killian had started out yelling but had ended up barely whispering the last sentence.

Emma's face softened a little, but not by much. She knew that if she didn't leave now, she would get lost in his electric blue eyes that were so full of pain and despair. If she didn't leave now, she would end up forgiving him more quickly than she thought he deserved. Narrowing her eyes she let out an angry huff, then turned on her heels, and headed to their bedroom. After a few moments he followed, hoping to be able to put this silly argument behind them. He walked into the room to find Emma sitting on the bed, his pillow in her hands. She stood and tossed it to him, then without a word, turned and walked into the bathroom. The message was clear. He was sleeping on the couch tonight.

He didn't sleep very well that night. Neither did she, but she would never tell him that. Killian woke up with tight muscles and an aching back. He swung his legs off the couch and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. Standing up, he stretched his back, then rotated his upper body which resulted in a few cracks and pops. Heaving a sigh, he padded toward the kitchen. On the counter was a mug full of coffee and a note written in Emma's rounded handwriting.

Killian,

We need to talk about this.

Come find me when you're ready.

Emma.

The lack of the word _love_ or even _sincerely_ before her name sent chills down his spine. Had he truly messed up so badly that she was done with him? Had she finally realized that she deserved better? Maybe he was overreacting, and she just wanted to talk this out with him. But he was terrified. He may be a 300 year old pirate, but even he knows to be scared when a woman says "we need to talk."

Before he went out to find his lady love, he showered and dressed, all the while thinking "is this the end of my love affair with my swan?"

Killian walked to the sheriff's station with a look of despair covering his features. He took slow steps in order to postpone the inevitable fight that was sure to take place the minute he walked through the doors. Fifteen minutes later he found enough courage to walk through the door that led to his Emma.

David looked up from his paperwork to watch as Killian entered the station. The prince stood up and gave Emma a sad look as he walked out of the room. As he passed Killian, David gave the pirate a reassuring pat on the back, a look of concern and pity in his eyes. Killian carefully made his way to Emma's desk and decided he needed to get a few words in before she left him forever.

"Look Swan, I know it was wrong of me to joke about my heart. I didn't mean it, and I don't want it to come between us. I love you Emma, and I know I made a right mess of this, and I know you probably want to run as far away from me as you can, but please hear me ou…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Emma grabbed the lapels of his black leather jacket and cut off his words with a firm kiss. He was taken aback by the surprising kiss, but was soon fully engaged, his lips moving with hers, his hand moving up to caress her cheekbone, and his hook that was resting on her lower back pulled her closer to him.

As the kiss slowed and came to an end, Killian rested his forehead against that of his true love. Hearing Emma sniffle made him lean away from her, giving him room to look into her damp eyes. She looked up at him then pulled him into a fierce hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." She sighed into his neck. "Please don't leave me," She whispered, so softly he barely heard it. Rather than vowing to stay with her through thick and thin, he simply showed her by tightening his hold around her waist and whispering "never," into her blonde curls.


	2. Chapter 2

He started spending more time at her apartment than he spent at his own. Every morning he would knock on her door with a coffee and smile for her. They would walk Henry to school, then he would kiss her goodbye when they arrived at the sheriff's station. After a solid day's work down at the docks, he would meet her at the station to walk her home again when her shift was through. Most times she would invite him in for dinner, and he would end up staying to help Henry with his math homework, catch an episode of whatever was on the TV, snuggle a bit with his Swan, then he would give her a searing kiss and a "goodnight, love" before walking back to his own apartment above the diner. Soon this pattern became a routine, and he found that he loved every bit of it.

He never thought of himself as one to settle down, but he found that he loved this new life he led. He loved Emma, and he loved Henry. He even loved the Charmings, not that he would ever tell anyone that. Killian felt like he belonged in this world, like he was an odd shaped puzzle piece that finally fit with a bigger picture.

He continued to let Emma lead their relationship, though. Killian couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him because he got too close, too fast. He waited a long time to find somewhere he belonged, so he figured he could wait a bit longer.

Little did he know the waiting would soon come to an end.

Killian woke up that morning with a headache pounding in his head like the waves of the ocean against the side of the Jolly Roger during a storm. He definitely wasn't hung over, though. The last thing he had to drink was hot cocoa and cinnamon at Emma's last night. He smiled at the memory of Henry with a whipped cream mustache, which soon became a game of "who can get the biggest mustache". Emma's was pitiful, but Killian and Henry tied the game, ending up with sticky faces and _cold_ cocoa with cinnamon. Killian didn't mind though, because Emma leaned in to kiss away some of the cream from his upper lip while Henry went to wash his face.

Killian chuckled at the ridiculousness of that evening, and smiled at the thought of all the stolen kisses, making his head pound even more. He groaned and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead. Getting up for work was probably one of the hardest things Captain Hook had ever done. With every step he took, a wave a vertigo nearly knocked him over. But he was a hardened sea captain, for heaven's sake! He could certainly dress himself and walk a few blocks to Emma's apartment to accompany her to work. Or so he thought.

He trudged through town until he finally made it to Emma's front door. He knocked twice then leaned against the door frame. It was early in the morning, why was he so exhausted?

Emma opened the door expecting a tall, handsome pirate with a quirked eyebrow and a cup of coffee ready for her, and the "good morning, love" he always graced her with. Instead she found the pirate slumped against the doorframe, eyes half-closed from apparent exhaustion.

"Whoa, Killian, are you alright? You look like you got hit by a bus!" Emma exclaimed as she helped him through the door and onto the couch in the living room.

"I'm fine, love. Just a bit tired is all." He smiled. Well, he _tried_ to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Are you ready to leave for work? I'm afraid we're both going to be late if we don't leave soon." As he asked this question, his eyelids almost closed, and his hand pressed to the side of his head, while his hook came up to his stomach, as if he were trying to hold himself together.

"I don't think you'd make it past the front door, Killian, you're obviously sick." Emma stated with a hint of worry lacing through her words. She pulled out her phone a dialed David's number. Killian barely heard the conversation over the groan he let out. "Hey Dad, I'm not going to be able to come in today. Yeah, everything's fine here, I've just got a few things to take care of. Thanks, Dad. Bye."

Confusion crossed Killian's eyes as he stood up on shaky legs. "What things do you have to take care of, Swan? May I be of assistance? Is Henry alright?" The sincerity in his voice made her smile and roll her eyes.

"Henry's fine. He left for school fifteen minutes ago. The only thing I need to take care of today is YOU." Emma once again held her phone to her ear. This time she called in sick for Killian. She didn't want him to lose his job down at the docks because he didn't know to call and excuse his absence. After the brief phone call, she pushed him back onto the couch and told him to stay. Moments later she came back with a pillow and some blankets, and made him lie down.

He found that any protest he gave, she simply ignored, as she tucked him into a comfortable cocoon on the couch in front of the TV.

"Swan, please, I don't need to be coddled, I can go to work today," he pleaded halfheartedly.

"No, Killian, you need to stay here and get better. You're sick, and I'm going to help you. Now lay there and be quiet while I make you some soup. And don't get up from that spot without my permission," she scolded, knowing he was probably already planning his escape from the comfy blanket prison she had trapped him in. Too sick to really put up a fight, Killian leaned back into the pillow Emma brought for him, as she turned on the television.

All day she cared for him. She made him soup. And made him eat it. She brought him water and some pills that were supposed to reduce his headache. She sat with him in the bathroom and rubbed soothing circles on his back when the soup came back up. She watched daytime TV with him until he fell asleep.

Henry came home from school to find his mom curled up in the armchair in the living room reading a book and Killian asleep on the couch. Noticing the dark circles under Killian's eyes, Henry was able to assume what was going on.

"Hey, kid. He's asleep, so be quiet when you come in. How was school?" Emma whispered from across the room.

"School was ok. Nothing too exciting. Is Killian ok?" Henry asked as he came to sit on the coffee table in front of the snoozing pirate.

"Yeah, he'll be ok. I don't think he'll be able to make it back to his apartment tonight though. Would it be too weird if he slept here?" She asked.

Henry replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "He pretty much lives here anyway, why would it be weird if he slept over?"

Emma blushed a little, but chuckled nonetheless. Henry was right. Killian was here almost all the time. Why would it be weird for him to stay over?

"Ok, I'm going to make dinner while you finish your homework," she said, watching as Killian's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, do you feel any better?" She asked, feeling bad that she wanted him to say no so she could spend more time with him. Luckily for her, that's exactly how he responded.

"I feel so sick, I think I may die." His voice was hoarse and gravelly when he spoke, and he punctuated the overly dramatic sentence with a cough.

"You're not going to die," she replied, rolling her eyes as she walked to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove.

That night after she tucked Henry into his bed and kissed his forehead, she walked back into the living room where Killian was already asleep on the couch. Mimicking what she had done for Henry, she readjusted the blankets on her pirate, and tucked him in. Kneeling down, she brushed his hair away from his eyes, and caressed his cheek. She leaned in, kissed his forehead and whispered a soft "goodnight, love", ending their day the way he usually did.

Before she could leave, his hand caught her wrist and gently pulled her back down next to him.

"Thank you, Swan for caring for me today," Killian smiled. "I haven't had anyone to care for me in a very long time."

She smiled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Get used to it, pirate. I'm going to care for you for a long time to come."

That night he fell asleep on her couch, but a few weeks later he moved in with her, and he found a _far_ more comfortable sleeping arrangement.


	3. Chapter 3

Five beautiful years. No doubt the best years of his long life. Within these five years Emma became his. After five months, three weeks, and two days of being together, she finally told him she loved him. Exactly one year later he asked her to marry him. She said yes. They had only been married for four (blissful) months when they found out she was pregnant. Nine months later they welcomed a little pirate prince into their world. Killian cried when he held him. He never expected to have a family. Even before he became a pirate he loved the sea too much to settle down. As a lieutenant he only ever dreamed of becoming captain and sailing for the rest of his life.

But that was then. Now he had his Swan, Henry, little Liam, and a new little one on the way, and he knew he would never go back to that life of "freedom" on the open sea, even if he had the choice. He loved his family more than he had ever loved the sea. Much more. Even on the hard days where he wished he still had the Jolly Roger so he could sail away for a few hours, he knew he would always come back to this life. He loved it too much. He loved _them_ too much.

But today was one of those hard days, where chaos reigned and silent moments only proceeded deafening disorder. Today was an exhausting Sunday in the Jones household.

Henry had a homework project due the next morning, and he had just started it. He was frantically typing, printing, cutting, and gluing things onto a poster board at the kitchen table. Procrastination wasn't usually something that happened for Henry, but he had totally forgotten about the project until a few minutes ago. A small ding! sounded from Henry's phone, and Killian knew right away what (or rather _who_) had been the source of distraction for the lad. Henry had had a crush on Grace for almost three years now, but had only recently acted on it. They had been on a few dates already, and they texted each other almost non-stop.

"Turn your phone off lad, or you'll never finish that project on time," Killian said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he finished preparing the final touches for dinner, sliding the baking dish into the oven.

"Ugh. I should have started this weeks ago! It'll be a miracle if I finish." Henry dropped the scissors onto the table in frustration, and leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, head back and eyes closed. Almost as if he were holding back tears. Henry rarely left homework to the last day, and Killian could see why; stress was almost seeping from the lad. Feeling pity for the boy, Killian made his way to the table. Patting Henry's shoulder, Killian sat down next to him and kindly asked, "What can I do to help you, lad?"

Henry sat up and looked into Killian's eyes. "Seriously? You're going to help me?" He asked with a glimmer of hope dancing in his tone.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do to help." Killian had never seen a more relieved smile in his whole life.

Soon after they were both hard at work cutting and pasting pictures and words onto the poster.

Not long after, a frantic Emma emerged from the bedroom.

"Have either of you seen Liam's jacket? The blue one with green stripes?" Killian could tell from the tone of her voice that she was exhausted and nearly at the end of her rope. Her pregnancy made her tire out quickly, but she rarely showed how in need of a break she really was.

"Look behind the couch, love. I saw him stuffing something back there last night," Killian answered, looking up from the project.

"Ha! Found it! Come here kid, we've gotta go, your play date awaits." She exclaimed, pulling the jacket from behind the couch and chasing after a non-compliant Liam.

Killian stood from his chair at the table, and scooped Liam up into his arms as the dark-haired boy tried to run by. Seizing the opportunity of her relatively immobile son, Emma worked the jacket on the squirming boy.

"You'd better behave for your mother now lad," Killian winked to his son as he put him down.

"I will, daddy!" Liam held his tiny hand against his forehead in a salute. Killian saluted back, then turned to his wife, dipping into a deep bow.

"Have an adventurous time at the play date, Milady," Killian grinned as he stood and kissed her cheek lightly while she shrugged her own jacket on. The tiny kiss melted away some of her stress, and caused the corners of her mouth to tweak into a tiny smile, before she practically ran out the door, determined to make it on time to the play date this week.

Killian went back to the table to help Henry finish his project. They were almost done, and a satisfied smile played at his lips. Things weren't so bad. They were almost done! The smile immediately left his face when he smelled something burning. Before he knew it smoke was coming out of the oven and the alarms were blaring. Had he really forgotten to set a timer? What else could possibly go wrong today?

Henry rushed to open a window as Killian turned the oven off. All the day's worries and stresses seemed to weigh on him at that very moment, and he slumped back into his chair at the table. Once the smoke was gone, Henry closed the window and made his way back to Killian.

"We can order pizza tonight. It's just one of those days." Henry's words of wisdom registered in the pirate's mind, and he silently agreed by dialing the number for the pizza place that delivered.

Fifteen minutes later Emma and Liam stumbled through the front door, utterly exhausted. Pizza was eaten in near silence that night as everyone tried to decompress the stress from their day. After the boys had gotten ready for bed, everyone shuffled tiredly into the master bedroom. Emma climbed onto the bed and rested her back against the headboard. Liam and Henry followed suit, Liam curling into her right side, and Henry onto her left. Henry reached for the storybook that held permanent residence on the bedside table, and handed it to his mother.

The bedtime story tradition started when Liam was two, and everyone loved this time they got to spend with their family, so they did it every night. Killian usually joined them, but tonight he was content to watch from the doorway. He loved watching his perfect little family. A small smile played at his lips as he heard his wife utter the words _once upon a time…_

Walking back into the kitchen, Killian sighed when he saw the mess. This would only add to Emma's stress if they left it like this all night, so he got to work cleaning up the pizza and the scraps of paper left over from Henry's project, as well as all the toys, shoes, and crayons left out by Liam. Once that was all done, Killian quietly walked back to his room, hoping to hear the end of the story. The _happily ever after_ was his favorite part.

Looking in, he saw his entire family asleep on his bed. One of Emma's arms was wrapped around Liam's shoulders, the other was draped across her pregnant belly, still holding the storybook. Henry was leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep. Love filled Killian's eyes at the sight, and he couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. He didn't want to wake them, so he simply walked to the living room and plopped on the couch. Sleep overtook him almost immediately. 

Emma woke a few hours later to find her boys snuggling against her. The ache in her back told her this cute Kodak moment was a one-time thing. Careful not to wake her sons, Emma climbed over Liam and tip-toed to the kitchen, stopping short when she saw her pirate asleep on the couch and the entire house almost spotless. He was sitting on the farthest cushion, head back in a very uncomfortable looking position, arms dropped lazily by his sides. The same loving smile that graced Killian's lips a few hours before now shone on his wife's face.

She walked to the couch, curled into his side and kissed his cheek hoping to gently wake him so he could carry their kids to their own beds so she and Killian could sleep in theirs.

Unfortunately for her, Killian would not be awakened by a simple kiss. Not tonight, anyway. She stroked his cheek, whispered his name, pulled his hand, and even put a hand on his knee to shake him awake.

All to no avail.

_Waking him from a curse would be easier!_ she thought to herself. Exhausted and defeated, she rested her head on his lap, propped her feet up on the armrest at the other end, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Morning found none of the Joneses in their rightful beds. Killian woke first to find Emma sleeping peacefully on the couch beside him, head still resting in his lap, one arm resting over her baby bump.

Yes, Killian Jones was happy. Happier than the sea had ever made him. Happier than the Jolly Roger could ever make him. Happier than he ever thought possible, and it was all because of this beautiful, wonderful woman who had given him everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those who have followed and reviewed this story! If you guys have any ideas for the next one, send it my way! Thanks, again. You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters therein. :) **

Life for the Savior and her pirate was hard. It was exhausting. The "quiet moments" were few and far between. Their problems ranged from ice queens to giants, from villains to drunk citizens.

Ok, let's be honest: drunk Leroy.

Emma barely had any time to herself. She would leave for work at 6 am, have a short break for lunch at 12, come back to do some paperwork or other miscellaneous sheriff duties, solve some disputes, give a few parking tickets, then would go on patrol at 5. If nothing happened by 6, she would set the phone to forward any calls to her cell phone so she could respond if necessary. But something had come up before 6 every day for the past week. Usually she would split shifts with David, but he'd been busy with a very sick baby Neal since Wednesday, so she offered to take his shifts too.

They really needed to look into finding another person to help at the station.

It wasn't usually that bad. Some days nothing bad would happen all day, and she could just sit and file paperwork, or play solitaire on the ancient desktop computer that sat at the corner of her desk. She would go on patrol and everything would be quiet. Sometimes that made her nervous. What's that saying? Calm before the storm? Those were the days where she was extra careful while on patrol, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. But sometimes she would just take the quiet moments where she could get them. Tonight was one of those nights. David came into work halfway through the day, explaining that Neal was doing a lot better, and that Mary Margret had ushered him out the door saying he needed to take care of his other child now. Emma's heart warmed when she heard that. She was loved. She had a family. Things were looking up.

By 5:45 Emma's eyes were flicking between the phone and the clock. She had just gotten back from her patrol, and she was wishing on her lucky star that the phone would remain silent. Her shift still ended at 6 even if David was there to help out.

With every tick of the clock her eyes would switch from clock to phone. Tick – phone. Tock- clock. Tick- phone. Tock- clock.

"Emma! Stop that, you'll get dizzy and pass out," David scolded good-naturedly, a smile on his lips. He was glad he came in today to help her. She looked like she really needed a break.

"Sorry, I'm just really hoping to be free tonight. If nothing happens before 6 I can go." She replied sheepishly.

"Hot date?" His eyebrow quirked, a little bit of fatherly protectiveness in his question, hoping she would deny it. No such luck.

"Well, I was hoping Killian could come over tonight and "

"Stop! Please I don't want to know," He cut her off, grimacing.

"I was going to say I invited him over for pizza and Netflix." She rolled her eyes, a little red tint to her cheeks now.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Dad!" A full blown blush covered her entire face now, her eyes wide and embarrassed at the thinly veiled innuendo.

"Emma, I was kidding. Go have your date with the pirate, I can hold down the fort alone for a few minutes." He smiled when she shot out of her seat, grabbed her coat, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" She called, barely containing her giddiness. Since when was Emma Swan ever giddy?

_Since Killian Jones_ she thought with a smile.

Before she even got to her car, she was on the phone with her (dare she say it?) boyfriend.

"Killian, do you want to come over tonight for pizza and Netflix with Henry and me? I got off work early!" The excitement in her voice could not be hidden.

"Although I have no idea what Netflix is, I'm sure it's delightful. When can I come?"

"Give me a half hour, then come over. You can choose the movie if you want to. Woo! I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for a night off!"

She could hear his calm chuckle on the other end of the line, making her heart flutter and her smile widen.

"Alright, darling, I'll be there in one half hour. Goodbye, Swan."

"Bye," She chirped. She quickly ordered the pizza over the phone, then hopped into her car.

After her quick drive home she opened the door to her apartment (she finally got her own place) and rushed into her room, turning on the shower water. From her room she called to Henry "Killian's coming over for pizza and movie night! Want to join?"

A few seconds later, Henry replied, "Oh. I was hoping to go over to my other mom's tonight. Her, Robin and Roland are going to a movie and ice cream, and they invited me along. I can stay if you want, though." She could tell from his tone of voice that he was hoping she would let him go, but didn't want to offend her.

So it was just her and Killian tonight.

"No, that's fine. Have fun!" She called back. Halfway through her shower she heard a muffled "bye, Mom!" followed by the door closing. She got out of the shower, throwing on her favorite pair of pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. She wanted tonight to be one where she could relax and just be comfortable. Before she could get ready, the doorbell rang, signaling the pizza she had ordered had arrived. After paying the delivery boy, she set the pizza on the counter, and moved back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for her date with Killian.

As she began brushing her long, blonde hair, she heard the signature knock of Captain Hook. Three fast knocks that sounded a bit metallic followed by a brief pause then a fourth. He loved using the hook. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

She smirked and called out, "Come in, Killian!" A few silent seconds passed before the door opened, and he stepped into the living room area tentatively.

"Swan?"

"I'm in here brushing my hair, I'll be out in a second." She could hear him walking back to meet her in the bathroom, his steps now solid and sure. She had left the door open, so when he made his way to her, he leaned against the doorframe and quirked an eyebrow as he watched her.

He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey. Sorry, I just got out of the shower, but we can eat once I'm done."

"Don't apologize, love. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now," He winked. She gave him a wry smile as she finished untangling her hair. She led the way back to the living room, and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch while she grabbed the pizza box from where she left it in the kitchen. As they settled on the couch with their pizza, she turned on the tv and logged into Netflix.

"Ok, I told you that you could choose what we watch, so what do you want to see?" She asked, turning to look at him as he took a large bite out of his pepperoni pizza.

"Darling, I'm the most unqualified person in this, or any realm to choose what we see tonight on the Netflix. You may choose." The small smile he gave her told her that the only reason he would even be watching "the Netflix" was because she was here to share it with him. Chuckling, she scrolled through the movie options until she found a Victorian era movie. Probably a Jane Austen story, but she thought he would like the story line, the way they talked, and the manners in the movie. Also, she wouldn't have to explain anything like helicopters, emails, or street slang.

When they finished their dinner, they sat back and got comfortable on the couch, with Killian's arm wrapped around her shoulders and Emma leaning into his embrace. She brought her legs up and curled them to the side of her, as she threw a blanket over herself.

A few minutes into the movie her eyelids grew heavy, so she repositioned herself so her head was resting on his thigh, turned slightly so she could still pretend to watch the movie. After getting over the initial shock of Emma acting so comfortable and downright _cuddly _he began playing with her silky hair. As his fingers trailed through her blond locks, her eyes fluttered closed, the sounds of the movie playing quietly, serving more as background noise than actual entertainment for either of them. Both were more focused on the movements, sighs, and breathing of the other.

By the time the ignored movie was over, and the credits were rolling, Emma had fallen into a deep sleep, still comfortably resting on her pirate. Realizing the movie had ended, and it was getting rather late, Killian attempted to wake her.

Stroking her cheek lightly with the back of his finger, he whispered "Emma, love? Wake up, darling, this Netflix is over." She stirred a bit at his words and gentle touch, but did not wake. He smiled at her unwillingness to wake up, and elected to let her sleep for a few minutes longer. Besides, he was content to watch her sleep.

Killian peered down at Emma for a while, letting his mind wander with thought of what a life with Emma Swan would look like. He imagined lazy Sunday mornings where he would have as much trouble rousing her from sleep as he did now. He envisioned making her and Henry breakfast on Saturdays, and sailing trips that would lead to laughs and smiles that were so rare for his Swan. He vowed to himself then that he would make it his mission in life to make her smile every day. Moving his hand form her hair to run his fingers lightly down her arm, his thoughts returned to his bright future (that is, if she elected to keep him). He thought of holiday celebrations with her parents and her little brother. He imagined babysitting with her, as she rocked baby Neal to sleep. It wasn't a large leap to imagine her holding a small, dark-haired, green-eyed baby as she smiled up at him from a rocking chair.

He didn't mean to think such things, and he barely dared hope for anything so gloriously wonderful. Surprised by his own wandering thoughts, he swept them into a tiny corner of his mind where he kept his wildest dreams.

Now it was really late, and he was sure she couldn't be comfortable like that. He moved to get up, but suddenly stopped when he heard her groans of protest. As he settled back down into the couch, she snuggled closer to him, her hand coming to rest on his knee next to her cheek. When she let out a small sigh, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her tonight. Not when he was obviously making her nap a comfortable one.

Throwing caution to the wind, Killian made a deal with himself. If he moved to get more comfortable on the couch with Emma and she woke up, he would bid her goodnight. But if she didn't wake up, he would stay.

He scooted away from Emma, holding her head, and gently laying it back on the couch as he maneuvered out from under her. She was still asleep. He found the remote she used to turn the tv on, and looked at all the multicolored buttons until he found the one labeled "power". After he successfully turned the tv off, he reached up and turned the lamp off, placing them in relative darkness. She was still asleep. He then stretched himself out on the couch so his head rested on one of the arm rests, and his feet were propped up on the other. She was still asleep! He looked at Emma, still curled up, and mentally cheered to himself that he had moved without waking her up.

Without warning, Emma's body turned, as she stretched out a bit, snuggling to fit better on the couch with Killian. Her head ended up resting on his shoulder, her nose tickling his neck with little breaths. Her arm wrapped around his middle as he once again began playing with her hair and stroking her cheek.

They woke the next morning with sore backs and aching limbs, but if you asked either the pirate or the princess, they would both tell you it was worth it.

**A/N: This one sort of got away from me, I just couldn't stop! This is my longest Fanfiction yet! *Throws confetti* Let me know what you think!**


End file.
